


Life- Lindir Captured

by The_Admiral



Series: Life [3]
Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Captured Lindir, Comedy, F/M, Love, Sad Lusa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Admiral/pseuds/The_Admiral
Summary: Lindir is captured and Thranduil comes to save him. Emily is going on a date with Canito and the Twins are trying to ruin it by giving her a wrong translation.
Relationships: Elladan/Emily, Elrohir/Emily, Emily/Legolas, Lusa/Lindir, Thranduil/Lusa
Series: Life [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840144





	Life- Lindir Captured

"Still no." Emily takes a sip of her smoothie. "Why would I believe someone went on a date with _you_?" Elrond rolls his eyes. "And she wasn't blind or anything?" Laila joins the discussion. "She wasn't. She was a beautiful girl and nothing wrong with! See, he said was! It's already over!" Just as Elrond opens his mouth to say something back, Onah and Liene approach them with their new friend. "Hello! This is our new friend, Isabel." Liene introduces. "Hey Isabel, do you believe someone dated him?!" The new girl looks Elrond over. "Nope! See?!" 

The three sit down. "Oh, oh, oh, look!" Emily whispers excited. "Oh, oh, oh, he's far out of your league!" Elrond teases back. "That's that cute new servant. Servant? I believe that's a counselor." Onah adds after taking a better look at him. "Anyways, should I ask him out? What about Legolas? What Legolas?" Emily stares dreamily at the new counselor. "Whatever you do, don't ask him out. He's definitely going to reject you!" Emily gets up from the couch. "I think I'm gonna ask him out. Don't do that Emily!" Elrond warns. "She's going to do it. Emily!" But Emily is already gone.

"Hello, mister counselor." The boy turns around and smiles at her. "Hola, señora. Wait, you speak Spanish? Entiendo que tú no." He explains looking at her questioningly. "Oh....." Emily sighs.

"I don't understand! You don't understand?" Thranduil repeats. "The whole day long, I only hear you talking about Lindir. Lindir is so cute, Lindir is so sweet. And what about me then!? Oooohhh..... That's the problem. Yes, that's the problem!!! Ugh!" Thranduil lets out a deep sigh. After half an hour trying to explain to Lusa what's bothering him, she finally understands. _Did that really had to take so long?_ "And that's all? Yes, that's all!" Lusa chuckles and sits down next to him on the bed. "I can forget about Lindir. Really? No, probably not, I just said that to make you feel better. I wouldn't worried to much in to it. Unfortunately, it's never going to happen anyway. Unfortunately? It's never going to happen anyway." Thranduil gets up and seems still very unconvinced. "You know, if you really like Lindir more than you like me, go ask him out. What? Are you okay with that? Sure, it wouldn't make much difference with now. Are you really okay with it? Yes. Go ask him out. Oh, okay then." Quickly Lusa heads out to find the minstrel. Thranduil chuckles. _Oh, that's going to be funny._

Ten minutes later. Lusa walks in. "So, what did he say? He hit me. In my face." Lusa explains. Thranduil starts laughing. "You knew he would do that! Of course, everyone does. Lindir is not kind, like you always say. He is! And for your information, we did kissed on our date! Can you help me with this?" Thranduil asks. Lusa walks over to him and then he slaps her in her face. "What was that for?! You kissed Lindir?!" _Oh_. Suddenly Lusa bends over to kiss him, but Thranduil pushes her away. "I don't kiss with someone who kissed with a servant! You really have to come over your Lindir problem. I don't have a Lindir problem!" Thranduil picks up his comb. "Oh besides, I allowed Lindir to use that this morning. Eww!" He throws it right against the wall.

Lusa arrives at the lounge room. "Hey, Lindir." She sits down besides him. "Do you... Go away." Lusa moves over to the opposite couch. "Where is Emily? She is on a date. With that new counselor? Yes, how did you know? I know everything." Elrohir freezes. _Emily is on a date? Oh no, I have to stop that_. "Dan, come on." He whispers to his brother. "Why? Just come!" He says while dragging him along.

"Where is Thranduil? I haven't saw him today yet." Asks Noa. "Thranduil is working on his EHFLD. What is a EHFLD?" Asks Elrond wondering. "Extreem Hate For Lindir Disease. Then I can maybe join him with my HHFLD." Suprised, Lusa looks at Lindir. "Huge Hate For Lusa Disease."

Lasoã and Carmeiro are bored. So they've decided to bother Thranduil. But first... "Mark!" The two step inside his study. "Yes? What are you doing? I'm writing a song. Do you have something... interesting?" Finishes Carmeiro. "No." The two sigh. "But I do have..." Mark grabs something from his desk and hands it over to the two. "It's a dream catcher! Aye, I've found it on the market this morning. Thought you might like it. We love it Mark, thank you!" With the dream catcher in his hand Carmeiro follows his brother out of the room.

"Thranduil!" The two burst into the room. "What?!" Thranduil turns around. "We're bored. Nana said you must take us on a trip. She so did not! Last time you said that, I asked Lusa afterwards and she laughed in my face." The two start laughing. "But this time she really said it! So you would forget about your EHFLD. Whatever that might be. I'm not taking you on a trip! Yes you are, and we wanna go into the mountains. That's not even near here! We don't care! Or else we tell Nana. Go tell her, I don't believe you two anyway." Carmeiro folds his arms over his chest and walks out.

Lindir wanders through the forest, searching for a good spot to start practicing some music. Three men are watching him from the bushes. "Are you sure that's him? Of course it's him! He has brown hair, brown eyes and purple robes, like boss said!" The one whispers to the other two. "On three, and then we catch him."

Lindir finally finds a good spot. He puts his lyre down on a fallen tree trunk. When he wants to sit down himself he suddenly feels someone grabbing him from behind. Before he can look behind something hard hits him on the head and then everything turns black.

When Lindir wakes up he finds himself tied to a tree. Slowly he opens his eyes and looks around. He's at a small camp with some men. "Hey, look he's waking up." One of the men steps towards him and places a finger under his chin, forcing him to look up. "You've done a good job men. I knew it!" One of the men whispers to the one next to him. "The boss is finally proud on us!"

_Now, whaaaat....??? What is going on?_ "Why have you captured me?" Lindir asks to, what he assumes is the leader. "Shut up you!" The leader yells back whereafter walking away. _Okayyyy_...... One of the other men walks towards Lindir. "Now, we usually don't tell our captives why we've captured them, but this is just such a great plan, you just have to know!" The man kneels down in front of him. "Now, the Queen is very rich you know, and she even owns this whole realm! Can you believe that!? Anyway, my boss came with this great plan, to capture one of her sons to make her make my leader the King! Isn't that a great plan!? No." Lindir answers dryly. "No it's not. But, do you think I'm one of Lusa's sons? Boss said we must look for an elf with brown hair and eyes in purple robes. Oh..." _Oh dear. Have they took me for Carmeiro?_

Emily is choosing what dress to wear on her date. The Twins are watching from the hallway. "Now what? Remember that her date is Spanish? Yes. And Emily speaks no Spanish." Elrohir facepalms when his Twin still doesn't understand what he means. "I'm sure she would appreciate it if we would help her with the translation. Really Ro? Emily is going on a date with another guy, and you are going to help her with that? Dan, you're so stupid! I'm not! We are going to give her a wrong translation. Then she'll get mad at her date, and voilà! She'll be ours again! That's genius Ro! I know, I am genius."

"Thranduil!" Lusa walks into the room with Carmeiro and Lasoã behind her. "Can't you just take them on a trip for once? You aren't doing anything anyway! I am! I'm combing my hair. See, that's not important. And my honeys need exercise." Behind her Carmeiro and Lasoã nod. "I don't think they do. They do, and you too by the way." Thranduil looks behind to face Lusa. "Exercise? You call me fat? Nooo! Don't worry." She gives him a small kiss on his head. "I'm not going on exercise with them." He looks at where the two are being very innocently. "Then I will do everything you want until tomorrow evening. Everything? Everything. Hmm... Maybe one trip is possible.”

Emily looks behind to see the Twins that just walked in. "Hello there. Hey, Emily!" They greet in unison. "We've got an idea! See, you don't speak Spanish. We do!" Adds Elladan. "So we want to translate your date for you. That's nice."

Legolas is reading a book when he hears the Twins coming past. "Hey! Hello, Legolas. Why are you so happy? We are going to translate Emily's date for her. And you are going to ruin it for her? Yep!" Legolas chuckles. "Don't screw it this time. Why? If Emily dates him and they fall in love... You love her? Don't tell her that. Sure." They walk further. "Legolas loves Emily too!? We must do something about that. Emily loves him too, so that won't be good. Not for us."

The leader approaches Lindir again. "What's your name? Lindir." For a moment it stays quiet. Then the leader turns around and kicks over their stew. "Damn! I think he's a bit mad." One of the other men whispers to Lindir. Acting suprised, Lindir turns his head to the man. "Really?" He then rolls his eyes. "Hey but, can you let me go now? I still wanted to practice today. SHUT UP! Easy, I was just asking." But before he can say anything more one of the men stuffs a rag into his mouth. "If it's true, and he's not Carmeiro, then we might as well just kill him. _Wait, what? Kill me!? That doesn't sound well._ Lindir thinks panicked. The leader approaches him with a knife in his hand and takes the rag out of his mouth. "Last words? Ehm... ehm... No?" The man already raises his hand to strike him with the knife. "No, no, wait! I... I am Lusa's assistant. I don't care." And he raises his hand again. "But, but she loves me! What? She's in love with me! You are her boyfriend? What!? No! Why would I do that?" Lindir starts laughing. "Why would I be in love with _her_?" The leader raises his hand again. "Oh no, no, no, I am her boyfriend!" He quickly says. "Well, in that case you might still be useful for something." He walks away. Lindir lets out a deep sigh. _Now I even have to pretend to be Lusa's boyfriend. The thought of it already. I believe I have to throw up._

Emily and the Twins arrive at the restaurant. "Buenos días!" Her date greets. "Hello, my name is Elrohir, and this is my brother Elladan. Me llamo Canito." They sit down at a table and order a drink.

"Here we go." Elrohir whispers to his Twin. "Eres muy bonita." Questioningly, Emily looks at the Twins. "He says he doesn't likes your clothes. Oh." Emily looks slightly disappointed at her clothes. "Tus ojos son como el océano. Are you sure you want to know? Yes, why? He says your eyes aren't as beautiful as his former girlfriend's."

"Thranduil, come on!" Carmeiro and Lasoã have finally managed to get Thranduil join them on their trip in the mountains. They've just arrived and already the two want to climb all the way up. Thranduil would have rather wanted to wait at the foor of the mountain, but nooooo! Of course they didn't agree with that. Nope, poor Thranduil has to follow them all the way up! And when he isn't going fast enough, they start screaming, like now. "THRANDUIL!!!!! I'm coming!" _Oh, be quiet!_ "Why can't you hurry!? My feet hurt!" Lasoã rolls his eyes. "And you think I care?" He walks further. "Well, in that case, I'm going back home." Thranduil already starts walking down the mountain. "Now look what you've done!" Yells Carmeiro at his brother.

Back in the Eastern Avaria. It's very warm so everyones at the beautiful beach of Avaria. Thranduil just came back and sits down besides Lusa on a lounger. "Back so fast? Yes. They insulted me!" Noa hears it and laughs. Lusa also chuckles a bit. "Poor thing." Thranduil nods and leans his head on her shoulder. One of the guards comes in their direction with a letter. "My Queen, I have a letter for you." Lusa takes it from him and reads the letter. "What is it about?" Thranduil asks curious. "Have anyone saw Lindir again today after this morning? No, I haven't. Good possible, someone kidnapped him. Really!?" Thranduil exclaims happy. "Queen Lusa, we have kidnapped your boyfriend Lindir, and if you want him back then you'll make me King of Avaria. If not, we will kill him. You have until tomorrow to meet me in the forest. That can't be serious right? I'm afraid it is Noa." That moment everyone's quiet. "Well, that's that, then. Now I don't have to throw him off our balcony anymore!" Satisfied, Thranduil takes a sip of his drink. "Thranduil, you are such a horrible person. I know." Sweet, he leans against Lusa's shoulder.

When all four have something to eat and to drink Emily and Canito start a new conversation. "Tienes un hermoso vestido. What did he say? Maybe you don't want to know, but he said you look fat in those clothes." Elladan explains her. "What!? I don't look fat!" She gets up. "You know, forget it! You're a horrible person!" Then she walks angrily away. Suprised and slightly shocked, Canito watches her go and then looks at the Twins. Elrohir shrugs. "Girls." _We are great. I know!_

Thranduil heads to his room and sees Lusa sitting behind her desk. And she doesn't seem happy. _She's really upset about Lindir._ He realizes. He freezes in the doorway. He hates Lindir really extreem. But on the other side he loves Lusa with all his heart and can't bare it to see her like this. And despite everything, Lindir can be very kind. Sometimes. So after a short moment Thranduil has decided what to do. _Bringing him back would be stupid! I'm glad he's gone!_ So he walks into the room. But after already taking one step he feels guilty. So finally with lots of reluctance he turns around to go save Lindir. _Stupid minstrel._

Lindir is still tied to a tree for what seems like hours. "Can't you at least give me something to drink? I can't perform tonight if I have a sore voice!" He complains. The leader sighs but then gives him some water. "Thank you." He closes his eyes for a while. "You're a minstrel right? Yes. Well then, sing something. No, not for you. Why not? Hey, we are the ones with the weapons! So?" Lindir almost starts to laugh at how that silences the man. "Boss! He doesn't listen to me! He doesn't have to, you're no boss!" _Hahaha. This is so funny. Hahaha._

"But boss, it's so quiet here! Not as long as you are screaming in my face you idiot! I'm sorry boss." Quickly and careful the man walks away of his boss. "Hey minstrel, guess what. What? Boss said you must sing for me!" He exclaims happy while standing in front of him. "No, he did not. Are you now lying about what I said, idiot!?" The leader yells angily at him. "Oh no, boss! Then what!? Uhm... Oh yes, he did." Lindir interrupts. "You idiot!" And then they start to fight. _They're all idiots_. Lindir thinks by himself.

The Twins are seeking for Emily. "That went great! We should do that more often. By Thranduil for example. Thranduil? But he's married! Sure, like he never goes on a date. Have you ever counted how many times Lusa goes on a date? As long as you don't ruin my dates." Elrohir says. "What dates? That dates that you never have. Not showing up dates?" Elladan laughs. "That was you!?" Emily suddenly steps out of nowhere. "We were just seeking for you!" Emily angrily folds her arms. "You ruined my date!? It was his plan." Elladan points at his brother. Elrohir looks annoyed at his brother. Before they can get away, a whole waterfall falls over them. (Yes, Emily has the power over water)

In the meanwhile.... "I'm bored..." Lindir complains. No one listens to him. "HEY!!" Five of the men turn their heads at him. "I'm bored!! Too bad! You're our captive, captives don't suppose to have fun at being captured. As long as I'm home in time. I have a performance tonight." After a while, one of the men walks up to Lindir. "You are no real captive! Excuse me? I am a very real captive. No you're not. Pretty captives always scream for help until someone comes to save them! Do I look like a princess to you?" Suddenly out of the bushes someone appears with two long swords in his hands. _Really? From all people, Thranduil comes to rescue me? Is he ill perhaps?_

"You better let him go or I will kill you all! Why so aggressive?" The leader asks. "Cause I'm extremely frustrated and just came all the way down here to make my wife happy and to save this stupid elf you're holding captive for nothing! I could have been doing better things at the moment!" _So, at least he still hates me._ "Who are you?" The leader asks annoyed. After a moment of silence Thranduil starts fighting and kills at least five men. And then someone hits him unconscious with the hilt of a sword.

After a few minutes Thranduil wakes up. Also finding himself tied up. And worst of all, Lindir is there too. Very frustrated he looks besides him at Lindir. "So, how's your EHFLD?" Lindir asks nice.

Lusa walks over the beach searching for her sister Emily. She sees her standing at the ocean surf with her Twin. "Emily! Have you seen Thranduil? I believe I saw him going into the forest like an hour ago." _Going into the forest? Aww... he was going to save Lindir for me... That's so sweet. Except that if he's still gone he's probably been captured himself too_. "Emily, could you do something for me? No, actually not. Oh, well that's too bad. There goes your title as bravest girl in Avaria... What exactly is it?" Lusa smiles. "If only you are going into that forest and save Lindir and Thranduil..." Lusa starts.

Lindir sighs. "I'm getting late for my performance like this. No one cares about that! If I'm back home all my clothes will have to be cleaned first, there's mud and everywhere!" Thranduil complains. "No one cares about that. I do! And worst of all, I'm stuck here with you! Could you stop yelling at each other!?" The leader yells mad. "Who even are you? I assume you mean him." Thranduil motions Lindir. "No, I mean you! I'm your King! We don't have a King! We have a Queen, Lusa." He explains. "What, I'm married to Lusa! Like our Queen would marry someone like you." Another of their men has just arrived at the camp. "Boss, I have news! Apparently we've captured the King! Really?" Thranduil leans his head back against the tree trunk. "That's great news! That we haven't noticed that before." The leader shakes his head.

One hour later. "Hey, you!" Lindir yells at one of the men. "Get over here!!" The man sighs. "Boss, why did we have to captured _him_? What's taking you so long!?" The man walks towards where his captive is tied up. "What!? I want water. NOW!" Quickly the man gets some water. "Can't we just let him go boss? No! But boss, he's so mean! Are you scared of out captive?!" The leader asks suprised. "N-no." He walks back to his captive. "GIVE ME MY WATER!!!!!" Lindir yells. Scared, the man throws the water at him and runs away. "Boss, can I leave? No, you idiot! Take care of Blondie." He looks around at Thranduil who's sitting there rather peacefully, looking around a bit. "I could do that. I hope that yes!" He brings Thranduil some water.

Lindir stares at the wooden bowl in front of him. _I'm tied to a tree. How does he expect me to drink that? And why does he gives Thranduil something to eat and not me? Why is he treating him so nicely? Thranduil is not nice! I am! I'm adorable! WHY DON'T THEY TREAT ME NICE!!!!??_

While the man is now combing Thranduil's long hair, he looks besides him at Lindir. _Haha, he's so jealous. Now this is going to be my new way to irritate him_. "Thank you. Could you massage my shoulders? I'm King after all." The man puts away the comb and starts massaging his shoulders. Thranduil turns his head to Lindir. "You really have to stop doing that, it's getting on my nerves! Shut up, servant." Lindir rolls his eyes and turns back to the water that he still can't reach.

"What are you doing, you idiot!!?" The leader yells at the man massaging Thranduil's shoulders. "But, boss... No but! Get over here! That's okay, listen to your boss." So the man walks away. Next to him, Thranduil hears the minstrel already chuckling. "I'm at least still nice to him." He still wants to say something but hears the leader suddenly yelling. He turns his head to them and then sees the leader hitting the other man with a shoe. "You stupid idiot! Why are you so stupid!!? But boss!" The man complains.

And all of sudden the leader is thrown against a tree by a powerful jet of water. Everyone in the camp freezes. Until Emily comes screaming out of the bushes in blue warrior clothes. All the man start panicking and before Emily can hit them again they've all ran away. "That was easy." She simply says and walks over to where her two friends are bound. "From all people, what are you doing here? I could ask you the same." Emily answers while moving over to loosen Lindir. "You don't _have_ to free him." Emily gives him a annoying look. "I should have left both of you here, but then I won't get my money. Did no one came to save me just because they missed me?" Emily and Thranduil remain quiet. Lindir sighs and gets up. "Let's go."

Lindir enters the palace where Lusa is sitting on her throne with a cup of coffee. When she sees him coming in she immediately gets up and throws the coffee aside, right in a servants face. "Lindir! Oh, I'm so glad you're back!" She hugs him tightly. "If you missed me so much, then why didn't you came to save me?! I'm late for my performance now! Oh no, I took care of that." Suprised, Lindir raises one eyebrow. "Really? Yes, I told my other minstrels to start only when you were back. And besides, Emily also didn't wanted to miss the party so we've delayed the party too. That's so nice, thank you!" Lindir gives her a sweet kiss on jer cheek and then walks away. Lusa blushes. "Why didn't he just hit you?" Emily asks.

Carmeiro enters the dining room. "Hola!" He sits down. "Hey Lasoã, remember that you told me to get an animal as pet? Yes, and I still think that as very good advice from myself. Well, look! This is my new pet!" He takes a dead shrimp out of his pocket. "I've got a shrimp!" The Twins both scream out in suprise and shock. When no one says something, Sègrediã decides to tell him. "Carmeiro, that's no shrimp, that's a tiger prawn. And it's dead. Are you sure?" Suprised, he looks back at the tiger prawn. "I thought it was sleeping." Before something else happens, Elrohir throws it out of his hand with a spoon. When Carmeiro looks down at his tiger prawn again, he only sees a tail. He looks around and finds it behind his chair.

**Entiendo que tú no- I don't understand**

**Eres muy bonita- You are very beautiful**

**Me llamo- My name is**

**Tus ojos son como el océano- Your eyes are like the ocean**

**Tienes un hermoso vestido- You have nice clothes**

ATBIC


End file.
